Wisdom, Justice, Valor
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: An Alternative Universe story of part of a series I want to do. Path of Radiance. Wisdom, Justice, and Valor. Ike fights for the freedom of Crimea along with his mercenary group with justice on his side. Zelgius stands and fights with a valor of a lion in his heart. Soren seek to surpass his father and use his wisdom to achieve his goal. Summary sucks! Sequel of Daeinian Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Brief Diversion (Ike)**

 **Year 646, Gallia**

"Well old friend? How will you choose, you who seen them at their most foul? Will you vote with me and put an end to this most heinous of spawning grounds?" A large figure in heavy golden armor speaks in a powerful voice. On the back of his golden armor are large wings made out of fire and light.

Ike looks around to see that he is not himself nor is he in his mercenary clothes. His face hidden from the robes he wears. His tendril-like wings glow from the back of his armor and the hilt of the sword glows in light. Ike replies in a voice that is not of his own, "I did call them abominations...and I was wrong! My vote is for them...For I would see what they might become...and marvel in it."

Is it really Ike or...

* * *

"I don't suppose our Daein pursuers were willing to let us just slip away." Ike snapped out of the vision that he just had as Titania went to talk to Greil, Ike's father, discussing the situation.

"There is no doubt that we will be attacked again. Without knowing their numbers and logistics, it is difficult to advise a course of action." Elliot jumps in with a high-pitched voice. Elliot is a young man, tall and slender thin, fair skin and golden eyes. A red ponytail that let loose down over his back. He became the tactician of the Greil Mercenaries at the age of 14.

Ike watches his father discussing a plan on how to avoid the Daein army. With every second, Daein continues to pursue them with haste even when it involves attacking Gallian borders.

Why is the Daeinian army after them? First thing is that how Daein conquered Crimea with ease and chase after the princess of Crimea, Elincia. The Daeinian Army provoked the mercenaries with steel as for the mercenaries, negotiation was a lose-lose situation. Second, they attack again at their own base in Crimea one night before they moved out of their base to escort Elincia to safety to the laguz Kingdom of Gallia.

"Take your best guess, Elliot. With the limited info we have, what do you believe to be the best way to proceed?" asked Greil.

"Well," Elliot rubs his chin to think, "since some of us can't fight. If we are caught, we'll have a difficult time defending them and attacking the Daeins. I propose we separate into two groups: a small fighting force to engage the enemy and buy the main group some time, and the rest of us–who will escort the princess to Gallia at full speed."

"You want to divide our combat strength? The main force aside, don't you think the risk to the smaller group is too high?" Oscar, the former Crimean Royal Knight, asks nervously.

"I believe this is the only way to achieve our goal and keep casualties to a miminal. It's possible there's an ambush waiting for us at the edge of the forest. If we proceed with no plan, we may be caught between the pursuit and the ambush, which would be the end of us all." Elliot replies.

"Looks like we've no choice but to give it a go." Greil speaks with his axe over his shoulders, "All right, let's split up. The diversionary team will be Gatrie, Shinon, and me. The rest of you guard Princess Elincia and proceed to Gallia straightaway. Got it?"

"Are you sure you're taking enough men?" asked Ike.

"Idiot pup! Smaller numbers equal better mobility. You should worry about yourself than about us." Shinon snap at Ike who looks dumbfounded.

"Listen up! This will probably prove to be the biggest fight this company's faced. Remember–you've got only one life. I don't want any of you dying on times like these, it matters not what our blood ties are. We are family. If you don't want to cause your family any grief, then live! Ike will be commanding the main force. Titania, you're his support. All right, let's move out! See you all in Gallia!" Greil announced before he moved out with Gatrie and Shinon while Ike and others wait in the forest.

Ike looks out of the forest, seeing Daeinian soldiers in the area, some sharpening their weapons while in their light armor of steel. There are two bridges to cross to the other side which is being guarded by a man wearing light steel armor. His helmet is unlike many soldiers that they faced. His helmet is unique style or common as he thought the soldiers they faced are all in same uniform but no. The commander on the other side fights for House Favian as he was to help lead the vanguard to Gallia. The eagle crest rise from the top of the helmet shows the noble house it fights for unlike the dragon crests that rise from House Imperius centurions. Their pole weapons are neither spears or poleax but some sort of halberd yet they fight with it like it's a spear.

House Favian... A noble house in Daein. Rumored to be powerful enough to fight their liege lord, House Imperius. Known for their famous griffon knights and rigorous military training that make them the greatest military vanguard in history of the world. In the past, they had lead the vanguard against Begnion Empire during a Great War and was a success as they drove the Begnion Empire out. Even for Ashnard, House Favian have been of great use for conquering parts of Begnion.

"Seems they're watching out carefully. There seem to be too many." said Elliot.

"Do we rethink our strategy?" ask Ike, readying his sword.

"Too late but I think I could..." Elliot holds out his arm, resulting a tree behind some Favian soldiers to lit up in flames.

"What the?" Favian soldiers distracted to see a tree burning up out of nowhere.

"Now..." Elliot signal to attack as Oscar held up his bow and fire an arrow at one of the Daeinian soldiers.

"Ready arms!" The Daeinians ready their weapons and stare at the forest where two teams of mercenaries charge out of. As they fight the Daeinian soldiers in this battle, they see that these soldiers are more of a match compare to the others in terms of equipment and fighting prowess.

Ike charges through the bridge, only to be fired upon by crossbowmen and archers. He ran through their arrows as two hit him. One on the chest and the other on the shoulder as he ignores the pain. As he rushes through the bridge, he slashes his sword aggressively, imperfect form yet good enough to slashes his enemies swiftly.

To many soldiers, the fighting style is too familiar like they had seen it before. What kind of person is Ike? None of these soldiers know for Ike and the other mercenaries continues to overrun them. Titania and Oscar were at the front, distracting some of Daeinian men to them while Boyd and Elliot fight side by side for Boyd have trouble fighting some of the soldiers from Daein. Rhys stay back to wait for anyone to receive any wound.

The commander of Daein turns to Ike and throws his halberd at Ike. The pole weapon was thrown a spiral that anyone that gets in the way of the spinning crescent blades, that were below the tip, will get sliced.

Ike move to the side and slash down at the spinning halberd before facing this centurion who held up his shield and draw his sword. His sword is normal but shorter that seems to favor stabbing than slashing. His kite shield covers his torso area and the edges of his shield could be used to slice enemies as well as the spike boss on the center of his shield.

As the two about to fight, the commander raises his sword and shout through the silk mask that covers his mouth, "For Daein!"

Ike walk closer to face the commander with his sword pointing at him. When they fight, Ike notices that they fight in a similar style but his style with a sword is not great but better than average. The Daein commander is more defensive as he holds his shield up as Ike continues to hit him with series of attacks. There were some that the commander will just try to stab at Ike before Ike slew his arm off and plunge his sword through the commander's chest as the Daein commander speak his last words, "I am too old to fight yet I show valor and honor and proud of my 30 years of service. With my life taken and you flee to Gallia... You will... still fall to Daein... I hope Lord Favian will avenge us."

* * *

 **I kinda don't like doing this battle. It's too unreal in my opinion which makes it hard for me to write. I mean, two bridges and yet an army with more men couldn't win... I really don't like this chapter to be honest.**

 **No, I'm not saying classes. It just confuses me(well, not really but storywise it does). Like samurai as a class in the game is not really a samurai, that's just a peasant wielding a katana.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Ike/Mia: 9**

 **Geoffrey/Elincia: 5**

 **Soren/Micaiah: 6**

 **Gatrie/Tree: 5**

 **Gatrie/Shinon in a dress: 5**

 **Mist/Sothe: 4**

 **Mist/Rolf: 4**

 **Lethe/Mordecai: 3**

 **Pelleas/Lucia: 4**

 **Haar/Jill: 3**

 **Oscar/Tanith: 3**

 **Zihark/Lyre: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lethe: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lyre: 3**

 **Gatrie/Astrid: 3**

 **OC/Marcia: 1**

 **OC/Naliah: 1**

 **OC/Fiona: 1**

 **Ike/Marcia: 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Incarnation of Valor(Zelgius)**

Armor heavy and sword coated in blood, the Lord of House Favian won the first battle within borders of Kingdom of Gallia. Capturing Fort Tatana from the combined forces of Gallia and some of the remaining force of Crimea with the casualties of his force is 20 men. The men of Daein celebrate as they cheer to the rooftop of a building where Zelgius placed the flag of Daein on top of the stone building and raise his sword with a speech, "This fortress is the start of the war. At long last, we stand to fight for the fate of our future. For today, we will bring glory of our people. Today we have claim our honor!"

Zelgius speech left the men cheering as he pulls his helmet back on before a messenger ran to him and whisper to his ears, "News of Emil and his forces are killed by a band of mercenaries."

Nothing but disturbed is what Zelgius is now. There was nothing but silence from him for the reputation of his House seems to be threatened. How can a band of mercenaries or sellswords fight his force? What will people think if this spreads? Embarrassing! House Favian is what makes Daein armies the greatest fighting force along with House Imperius and other noble houses.

"Cousland!" Zelgius calls out a young man who serves to fight alongside him. A boy at the age of 18 runs up to him, clean shaven and short brown hair. Cousland... It's the name of a noble house from the Kingdom of Ferelden when Zelgius suggests that the youngest son of one of the most powerful houses in Ferelden to be protégé and a squire under Zelgius. Aedan Cousland is his name and Zelgius turns to him with words coming out from his mouth, "On your knees."

Aedan kneel and look up to Zelgius who begins with Alondite point at Aedan, "Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright that the five Archangels or Anu may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath."

Aedan stares up as Zelgius removes one of his gauntlets and backhands Aedan. "So that you will remember it. Now go back to your father. This war doesn't concern you." said Zelgius.

"But-" Aedan tries to argue but Zelgius give him a stern look, resulting Aedan to continue in a different tone, "Yes my Lord."

With that, Aedan Cousland walks to a horse to head to the nearest dock to sail home with escorts of two mounted knights. Their horses are barded and covered in armor made out of steel and mithril. Not as mobility as the Crimean Royal Knights or as fast but they give a powerful charge that all enemies fear and how powerful their charge are as they can break through any formation including shield wall or phalanx as they are design to resist any melee attacks.

Zelgius turns to one of the centurions, "Centurion, guard this castle. Hold once you're under attack."

"Yes sir."

Zelgius disappears in a shower of light and to a place that he intends to go. A place that he intends to go is the battlefield where Emil and his forces were killed. He looked around the battlefield to see that everyone were massacred except one who crawls towards him with a weak tone, "M-My lord."

Zelgius take off his helmet and ran over to the soldier that is crawling towards him. He examines the dying soldier and see blood gushing from his the side under his body armor. He kneel down and grab the soldier by the hand, "What happened, soldier?"

The soldier coughs and replies, "Sellswords... Too strong."

"How strong?"

"Too strong to defeat us three times. Forgive me, my Lord. We had failed you to stop them. The Lady told us we would die if we don't stop them here." the soldier shakes and Zelgius shake his head.

"No soldier. You've done your duty. You may have failed but you succeed on reporting the strength of the mercenaries. You've kept your honor." Zelgius went to remove the soldiers armor so that he can bandage him but was stopped by the soldier's hand.

"Leave me, my Lord." Zelgius looks at the soldier who continues, "My life is forfeited. My son is died. My wife passed away. I lay here wounded. Please... Help me end my suffering."

Zelgius could hear the soldier's cry and replies, "I don't know the strength I have against them but I promise you soldier. I will avenge you. I will end our enemies who murder this entire force."

"Please do... Now, can you do the honor?" the soldier plead weakly.

Zelgius nods and stands up. He draws Alondite and plunge on the dying soldier in a swift and quick speed to give a quick death. He promises that his soldiers will not die in vain. He hears fighting from a castle that was recently captured. He sense his own blood within the castle. He feels the hidden power within the fort and he intends to see through his own eyes.

He disappears in the shower of light and heads towards the castle where he sees Daeinian soldiers fleeing and fear fighting the laguz. Him using the power of his own spirit takes huge toll on him but it delivers a heavy toll to others as he landed at the center of the laguz forces. The flames burst out once he landed and the beasts, around him, burn to ash.

Zelgius gaps for air as his body tires. The soldiers that were fleeing were relieved and one soldier begin, "Lord Favian, your wife commanded us to hold the fort. The Crimean mercenaries are too strong. We need your assistance at once sir."

"Retreat from this castle." Zelgius orders.

"My lord?"

"It's dangerous here. Get out and regroup." Zelgius replies.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said unison and run out the fortress as Zelgius proceed to walk through the door and as he walk through, his eyes behind his helmet widen.

'It cannot be.' Zelgius thought as he sees Gawain, his father, and his mercenaries group along with several laguz warriors and Petrine. He turns to Petrine and said, "Withdraw General."

"General Favian..." Petrine speaks softly.

"You have nothing to fear from the king. I'll take whatever punishment he set for you. Take the men and go." Zelgius orders in a stern tone.

Petrine sigh and orders, "All troops, fall back!"

He turns to the mercenary group and looks at Ike for one moment. There he sees something that lurks in him. Not his heart but his soul that contains something. In a brink of a second, he saws a full display of something he knows who he really was. His brother... The incarnation of a spirit of a divine being. He sees a hooded man clad in armor with tendril-like wings.

Zelgius then stares at Greil and as they exchange contact one another, Ike said, "He's staring at you, isn't he, Father?"

"Yes he is." Greil replies, pretending that they don't know each other.

"Hey you! You want a fight?" Zelgius turns to a laguz warrior. A cat laguz warrior with blue hair and slender build. He figures that he might be the commander of the laguz forces. Zelgius ignores him and turns away from them, not planning to waste anymore of his energy that he spend on while teleporting to places.

* * *

I'm still accepting votes for pairings.

 **Pairings:**

 **Ike/Mia: 9**

 **Geoffrey/Elincia: 5**

 **Soren/Micaiah: 6**

 **Gatrie/Tree: 5**

 **Gatrie/Shinon in a dress: 5**

 **Mist/Sothe: 4**

 **Mist/Rolf: 4**

 **Lethe/Mordecai: 3**

 **Pelleas/Lucia: 4**

 **Haar/Jill: 3**

 **Oscar/Tanith: 3**

 **Zihark/Lyre: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lethe: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lyre: 3**

 **Gatrie/Astrid: 3**

 **OC/Naliah: 1**

 **OC/Fiona: 1**

 **Ike/Marcia: 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Cold Heart(Soren)**

Sitting on his desk, writing a letter while a tutor lectures. The tutor was walking around, back and forth, talking of history of foreign lands, "Since the first spark of creation, angels have waged the eternal conflict to defeat the forces of darkness and corruption. Led by the Angiris Council, the unity made them an indomitable force-"

"Spare me the story. I hear many stories of religion yet there is no true deity. You are from the Sanctuary that I assume. The priest of Imperius the Archangel of Valor, Malthael the Archangel of Wisdom, Tyrael the Archangel of Justice, Auriel the Archangel of Hope, and Itherael the Archangel of Fate. Every priests are the same, almost speaking of whose god is stronger. The gods may be real but their power is not arguable." Soren replies, unable to hear any stories of foreign religion.

"But my Prince. This is not just a story. It's an actual fact. Not only important to know the story but to say these archangels chose whoever could be their incarnation or their chosen heroes. I suspect you knew one of them that you've already met. What else would that man be able to defeat multiple enemies in a single sweep." the priest replies, urging Soren to continue to listen to his story.

"Zelgius was a trained warrior. He knows nothing but wars and his political power is war without hesitation. His loyalty is questionable in my view." Soren replies with a stern tone, the relations between House Imperius and House Favian deteriorated due to Soren's suspicions of them and not only House Favian but House Ettore, the noble house ruled by Bryce Ettore and biggest army to accompany Ashnard. His relations with Ettore were friendly until one day he was jealous of a certain thing that he couldn't have.

Soren created Daein to what it is. Illegal immigrants are all detained and given a choice to join the military and serve or leave and never come back. Any man who burns the flag will result in death and be flayed. Anyone who delivers sanctuary to illegal immigrants and traitors will feel the wrath of the House Imperius. The religious struggle begins as he halted his plan from giving a third of the power to the church. He also implies forced labor on illegal immigrants by conducting new buildings such as schools, improve the soil to grow food, fish, and mine in the mountains.

"A trained warrior yes but-" the priest replies but was waved off by Soren, unable to listen.

"Perhaps it is time for you to leave." Soren stood up and place his hand onto the priest shoulders, "I'm sorry. It's time to test your gods."

The priest eyes widen and gasp as he felt a burning electrocuting pain through his stomach. Soren's eyes shows no emotions, his heart froze in ice resulted from his past of jealousy towards House Ettore, his suspicions of House Favian, and his relationship with his father. The sword he plunges the priest with is no sword but a bladeless pummel that creates a blade of fire, lightning, and wind. The flames of his sword dries the blood of the priest and the blade of Soren's sword disappears, leaving it just a pummel.

"If I am to be judged. Why am I not killed after I killed you?" Soren mocks the died with his voice. His reason is to see if the gods are real. If they were, he would have beg forgiveness and have them heal the priest.

He held out his hand and burn the body to ash with a flick of a finger before he went back to his writing. He's writing a letter to King Cailan Theirin of the Kingdom of Ferelden for support including soldiers that will be loyal in his upcoming campaign against the Begnion Empire. His relationship with the King of Ferelden is somewhat great but not in a respectful way when it comes to ruling. Soren sees him as a fool of a king who knows no shits for ruling a kingdom. They're friends while Cailan came to be a ward for Bryce Ettore for 2 years before going back to Ferelden. He knows the King of Ferelden will sent him soldiers as he is taking advantage of the relationship between them for his ambitions. He's willing to see how many men will his old friend will sent to help with his convincing letter with one sentence stating:

'What happens when the Begnion Empire captures Daein? Will they not go to you and be worse than the Orlaisian Empire?'

Surely, many Fereldenians will follow Soren after this kind of letter. His strategy is to put fear into hearts in order for chance of getting his desires.

He finishes the letter and his eyes are giving up on him. He lacks any energy to stay up as he went to bed and close his eyes.

* * *

 _"I heard a sound and did not know what it was.. I sought wisdom in the Chalice, but there was none. The sound calls to me, and I knew them: human souls... but where? I brought myself to Sanctuary, where humans dwell.. but the souls did not call me from that place. I searched the breadth of creation, always following the sound - always the sound... and then, I understood: Pandemonium, where the Worldstone once rested. The souls swirl and writhe. I now know the truth of mortals: all paths lead to death... what ever their struggles, whatever their triumphs, they die. That is souls of man show their potential for greatness: they can stand for good like any angel in Heaven, or they can enact evil worthy of the lowest demon of Hell. The power of such a choice should not rest in the hearts of beings who are here for an instant, then flare and die. The humans cannot be trusted. They are born of angel and demon, but demons pervert whatever they touch. The humans are corrupt, and are not worthy of the choice between good and evil - angels and demons do not choose, as it should be. A Nephalem trapped the Prime Evil in the Black Soulstone - this is the perfect moment to end the Eternal Conflict... the demons are easy prey, but the humans must be eliminated before they grow too strong; the soulstone is the perfect weapon. The Eternal Conflict WILL end."_

Soren is in the dark. Alone and afraid within the dust of death it seems. People around him are mummifying as the flesh around the bones are being eaten away by the dust. A dark and chilling voice that provoke thoughts of foreboding and feeling of angst.

Soren turns to see a tall gaunt figure, adorned in black robes and armor. And archangel he believes. He is afraid, very afraid as he runs away from the archangel who follows him while floating through with his white and wispy, skeletal in the appearance wings. The dust never clears and as he runs, the archangel follows without any trouble. The archangel of wisdom and death, Malthael, as Soren suspected.

Soren looks to see the archangel draw pair of sickle-like shotels. Soren slips and fell to his stomach. His body trembles as he turns to the archangel who stop at the feet from Soren.

"Who are you?" Soren asks in both frustration and fear.

The Archangel held his hand out and point his shotel in his right hand at Soren. Soren trembles and the left arm went for his hood. The archangel pulls the hood back and only to see...

"What?" Soren eyes widen as he only sees...

* * *

 **Yes, I may be a little harsh to write Soren. This is not the game Soren. Well, the character is the same but the story is different. And Soren's chapters will be more political than any sort of actions.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Ike/Mia: 9**

 **Geoffrey/Elincia: 5**

 **Soren/Micaiah: 6**

 **Gatrie/Tree: 5**

 **Gatrie/Shinon in a dress: 5**

 **Mist/Sothe: 4**

 **Mist/Rolf: 4**

 **Lethe/Mordecai: 3**

 **Pelleas/Lucia: 4**

 **Haar/Jill: 3**

 **Oscar/Tanith: 3**

 **Zihark/Lyre: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lethe: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lyre: 3**

 **Gatrie/Astrid: 3**

 **OC/Naliah: 1**

 **OC/Fiona: 1**

 **Ike/Marcia: 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope y'all got a wonderful Merry Christmas.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Guest:** Well, I use people reviews to motivate me.

 **Metal flash:** Ike is Justice. Zelgius is Valor. Soren is Wisdom and Death. Starting points are always the hardest part of the story.

 **PINKDIAMOND4000:** Yeah, honestly, I always have a hard time writing Ike. Don't know why. Obviously, he's the incarnation of the Archangel of Justice, Tyrael(You'll know him if you play Diablo). Nope, not near future, more of it already happened a long long time ago. Zelgius personality is pretty much easy to write since he's more chivalrous than both Soren and Ike. And since he's a mystery in the game, his personality is hard to fuck up unless if you're some mentally ill person and make him bloodthirsty haha. And the chapter being that order... It varies and sometimes, it can be a supporting character. Next chapter is Soren.

 **Chapter 4: Succession(Ike)**

What happened throughout the day, the mercenaries have fight off Daein forces through hardships but it is far from over. The war is still in Daein favor and how much endless supplies and logistics travel in quick time. The Greil Mercenaries have one additional member. The member, Mia; a young woman who is a mercenary hired by Crimea and captured by Daein soldiers. Ike describes her to be odd yet cheerful and deadly on her skills with a sword.

"Father!" Ike called, watching Greil to leave the fortress.

Greil turns around with his axe over his shoulders, "Ike? What are you doing still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was lying there staring outside, and I saw you leave the castle. Where are you going at this hour?" Ike walks closer towards his father. He senses something wrong with his father and he intends to know.

"It's nothing to do with you, boy. Go back inside and get to sleep." Greil sternly replies.

"Will you stop treating me like a child? I'll do as I please, got it?"

"Hmph. You always were a stubborn pup. What say we take a walk and chat a bit?" Greil offered. There was something that Greil want to talk to Ike about.

"…Yeah."

"Tell me, Ike, are you getting used to the ins and outs of the mercenary life? The way we approach combat?" That was Greil's first question to his son.

"I'm definitely a better fighter. But I don't understand…Why would you put a recruit like me in charge?" Why did his father put Ike in charge? There are reasons that nobody within the mercenary company knew, not even Titania know.

"What is it with all the complaining? You have a problem with authority?" Greil raises an eyebrow.

"Just give me a straight answer. I've only just started. I'm barely able to handle my own duties around here. I shouldn't be in charge of anyone."

"You can learn it all at once. It'll all fall into place as soon as you start to get some experience."

"It's just strange is all… A while ago, you never would have said or done anything like this. Is something wrong, Father? Why are you in such a rush?"

"…Do you remember anything at all about your mother?" Greil's voice becomes softer. It was one of the softest tones that Ike ever heard from his father. For many years, his father had been stern and never was a soft talker. For all Ike remembers about his father is that he talks with high authority and respect that nobody wanted to cross.

"What? Where did that come from?" asked Ike.

"Just answer the question."

"Let's see…" Ike scratches his head while answering, "She was kind, I…think…I don't really remember. And you've never said much about her either."

Greil sighs. "Hm. Is that so…" There was some disappointment in his tone.

"Father? What is it?"

"We're done. Leave me and go back to the castle."

"What? Just like that?" Ike doesn't know the point of the conversation. First, it's about the problem then it changes to how Ike could be a leader then it changes to a topic about his mother. What is his father getting at?

"You heard me. That's a direct order! Return to the castle immediately!"

"I… Fine…" Ike sighs in defeat as he walks back to the castle and stops at the entrance, waiting for his father to disappear in the woods. What he hear in his father's voice was regret, sadness, and sorrow. He wonders what's going on and why would his father abandon the fortress. He turns around to see that he can't see his father.

Ike begins running towards the forest. "Father, what's going on? Where are you?" Ike sprints faster.

Ike could hear weapons clashing one another and his father cry of battle. He quickly rushes towards where the fight is taking place and look to see his father fighting the knight they saw back in the fortress. Lord Zelgius Favian...Everytime Ike looks at Zelgius at the first second, he sees the angel in golden armor. Yes, the same one that he saw in his vision before.

He saw the two in a deadlock, an axe vs a golden sword, as the two seems to be equal in strength until Zelgius throws Greil off with a swing. Greil looks outmatched and him kneeling shows it as Ike runs to his father before Greil looks at Ike and shout, "Ike, stay back!"

Ike stops and watches Greil stands up with Zelgius throws a golden sword towards Greil, "Here, use this sword."

The golden sword struck a wood in front of Greil who looks at Zelgius, "What are you doing? End your opponent."

Zelgius sigh through his helmet and replies, "I was waiting for this opportunity to surpass you for a long time. I, however, prefer to see if I can best you in a weapon you are best at, Commander."

"A foolish choice. You will give an enemy your weapon that he could use to kill you." Greil pulls the sword off the wood and throws it back, "Take your weapon back for I have my own. Right here!" Greil picks up his axe and points at Zelgius.

"So... You're still going through this, aren't you?" Zelgius asks.

Greil didn't answer and charges at Zelgius and swings his axe as they get blocked. Greil chance of winning is futile as his every attack were block with ease before Zelgius pulls his sword back and thrust the blade, burying itself in Greil's stomach.

Greil gasp. He feels no pain nor does he have the ability to move. He has lost the ability of movement at the point as Zelgius whispers to him, "Father... I am sorry."

Zelgius pulls the sword out, causing Greil to drop his axe and stumbles backward. Ike quickly rush towards his father and caught his father, "Father!"

Greil's weight and moment throw both him and Ike to the ground. Tears run down from Ike's eyes through his cheek. He holds his father over his arms, "Don't leave... Don't leave me! Father!"

His blood boils... Ike's fists clenched as he picks up his regal sword to fight Zelgius but Zelgius disappeared. Ike looks around only to find that he cannot feel his presence. He changes his attention back to the lying Greil. Ike runs back and examines his father. As he examines him, he picks his father off from the ground and drags him with his arm over his shoulders.

Blood rushes out from his stomach.

The dying body becomes cold with the warmth of life fades.

As he carries Greil towards the mercenary stronghold, he was told many things:

Forget about revenge and leave his killer alone.

Live with the Gallian King in peace.

And take care of the mercenary company. Be the new commander.

* * *

 **Man, I alway hated writing this kind of chapter. Well, it's hard since we already played the game and me changing it will result in people giving me shit. Haha. Fuck! I had a hard time thinking of a chapter title.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Ike/Mia: 9**

 **Soren/Micaiah: 6**

 **Geoffrey/Elincia: 5**

 **Gatrie/Tree: 5**

 **Gatrie/Shinon in a dress: 5**

 **Mist/Sothe: 4**

 **Mist/Rolf: 4**

 **Lethe/Mordecai: 3**

 **Pelleas/Lucia: 4**

 **Haar/Jill: 3**

 **Oscar/Tanith: 3**

 **Zihark/Lyre: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lethe: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lyre: 3**

 **Gatrie/Astrid: 3**

 **OC/Naliah: 1**

 **OC/Fiona: 1**

 **Ike/Marcia: 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Response:**

 **Metal flash:** Greil is died. This is supposed to be a part of my Fire Emblem series! Well, picture yourself in the situation when you killed your father. Surely when you heard father from another individual, yes, Zelgius knew that Ike is his brother. Just Ike doesn't know Zelgius is his brother. I guess it's just since we played the game, it's kinda me don't want to fuck up his character.

 **PINKDIAMOND4000:** You'll see if he felt bad. He might felt bad or maybe not!

 **Chapter 5: Ambition(Soren)**

Soren awoke from the dream. A frightening dream that is. He saw his own face in his dream. Yet he was being judged by Malthael himself but what does his vision mean? He can't even describe how terrifying Malthael was.

Now, he calls the meeting with all the remaining nobles within Daein. Some lords refused to accompany his father to Crimea while some who only send their soldiers to Crimea. The nobles muttered amongst each other, asking for a reason why Soren called the banners. A former Great Rider, Lanvega Arnost stood among them. He looked up at Soren, an uncertainty running through his mind.

"With the majority of our forces head west to deal with both Crimea and Gallia. The threat of the Begnion Empire is on our doorstep, I will have no choice but to raise another army to head south," said Soren. Some of the nobles began to shout and hollar. Soren didn't stop because of it but only raise his voice, making the crowd of nobles to stop at the authority that his voice conveyed. "My mother, the Queen, has already approved of the plan. And many lords have also approved, granted me the power to raise a force from your lands or you supply us."

Of course they would approve. Many fear the wrath of Nevassa and with a large mercenary army behind Soren, Daein had raised an army that many noble despise. Now Soren demands more men to raise towards 100,000. There was discontent when Soren was negotiating with Emperor Karl Franz, the emperor of the Altdorfian Empire that had been threatening to invade Tellius but never did. Though Daein was extremely serious about it, they threaten back. Rumors spread that Soren is willing to ally with the Altdorfian Empire but the rumor was completely false. The negotiation was about letting the Altdorfian Empire spread their technology to Daein as they are feared in Tellius. Karl Franz refuses and shrugs off the Daeinian diplomat.

Lanvega crossed his arms as he glared at Soren. He holds the most powerful army currently within the country. Without supporting Ashnard, he holds at least 40,000 soldiers under his command in Marado with half of the army being mounted knights and the other half are militias. His dark brown skin and dark red hair is what describes an Arnost. House Arnost, by far, could have help beat Gallia in submission with their knights.

"We need more men. 20,000 is not enough to travel south, I expect each of you to supply the men or supplies. We must fight to ensure our future and freedom. The Begnion Senate would soon take advantage of our country defenses if we let them. We must defeat this threat before the threat comes to us, but we must do so sensibly and without hesitation."

"Your Highness," Lanvega begin to speak out, "if I might speak."

Soren nod his head, giving permission to speak as it was in his mind to allow all individuals to have freedom of speech and of press. What he lacks is the ability to understand the relationship between himself and the other nobles.

"You are our prince, and claim we must unite under you to attack the Begnion Empire for our own good. What of the mercenary army you recruited from outside our nation? You hiring them and your edicts were... extreme."

"Everything I have done has been to secure Daein's national security and power. I have not shirked my duty as your prince, and neither will any of you!"

"The lords that were to stay here will not follow you simply because you demand it! And many of us never follow your father for the very same reason." Lanvega creid over the loud murmur of the nobles.

Soren only glared at him with his mother holding her hands together, hoping her son knew what he's doing. She had advised him to take one step at the time, making small progress overtime, not rush things which will worsen relations between House Imperius and their vessels.

"Understand this:" Soren hold his hand out and point to everyone in the room, "I will brook no threat to this nation... from you or anyone!"

Soren turns and walks away with two of his guards following him.

"Lord Lanvega Arnost, please," Almedha look down as the former great rider of Daein turns to her.

"Your Majesty," he said. "Your son risks civil war. If Gawain were here."

Almedha shook her head, "Lord Arnost, my son is doing what is best. Still young but he is trying. You should know this."

Soren is trying but he has gone too far and some lords and ladies could see that and reacted with intolerance. Higher taxes for a war against the Begnion Empire while fighting Gallia and Crimea, bringing in mercenaries and soldiers from foreign lands, and some are against his heritage. Lanvega narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did he at least care to try to listen to our opinions, your Majesty?" he said to her before walking away. Almedha sighs and looks down. She doesn't have the power to overturn her son's choices as she gave him the power to govern Daein.

Soren walks through the halls and to his room. Inside is a tall young man. His blonde hair is long enough to touch his shoulders and his eyes are blue as sapphire. Soren offered Adrain as a place to be his bodyguard, the Branded Knights of Daein. Adrian had pledged all loyalties to Soren, even prove by slice part of his hand to show that he will die for Daein. Soren had sent Adrian as a messenger to a powerful kingdom of Bretonnia.

"Your Highness," Soren turns towards Adrain who carries a letter, "the Bretonnians have replied to your request for their armies or I might say their knights."

Soren grabs the letter, tore it open and read the letter. His mouth open wide and his eyes widen in disgust. He growls and crumble the letter and throws it to the ground and shout, "There will be no alliance! The Bretonnians refuse to sent in their armies!"

"But why?"

"Suppose that King Louen Leoncoeur feud with the Altdorfian Emperor Karl Franz has ignited a war between the two and constant raids from Norscan Chaos barbarian tribes. I will clearly not forget this. Once Begnion is out of our hairs, I'll invade Bretonnia with a force too great they will regret this letter." Soren declares.

The letter read:

 _Dear Soren Imperius,_

 _Clearly, the Kingdom of Bretonnia cannot trade our knights for your gold. Raids from the Warriors of Chaos from Norsca raid our lands and our relations with the Altdorfian Empire has gone down to war. Casualties have gone high on both side but we need our knights to stay in the fight and clearly if we send our knights to you, you will surely not return them nor would you keep them alive before our war with Karl Franz ends._

 _Louen Leoncoeur_

Soren clearly knows that Kingdom of Bretonnia wouldn't win a war against the Altdorfian Empire. Soren was hoping to get the elite and powerful Grail Knights. They are said to process undenying endurance to fight 24/7 but that is an over exaggeration. Yes, just because they drink some holy water doesn't give them godly power. They are still mortal but they do gain endurance and longer life span. He also researched the demigryph knights of the Altdorfian Empire. They are surely a greater kind of knights to overpower the Grail Knights of Bretonnia. Demigryphs, a body of a lion and head of an eagle yet wingless, are aggressive and brutal steeds. They have the biting power to tear a heavily armored knight of steel in half within seconds and their claws are sharp enough to puncture a dragon. They even killed any knights before they tame them.

"I have a problem... Lanvega." Soren's problem is that some nobles relies behind Lanvega due to his popularity.

"What are your orders?" asked Adrian.

"He had threatened civil war. I want him died." Soren isn't willing to spare his rival who currently holds full strength of Arnost. If he rebels then Daein will be in ruins so he decided to end this before it becomes one.

"I'll order someone to deal with it." Adrian replies.

"Get it done soon." Soren's tone was stern and Adrian left the room, leaving Soren to be alone.

* * *

 **The OC Adrian belongs to Metal flash. This chapter takes place when Greil was buried so no battle. I decided not to do much battling. It's boring since we played the game.**

 **Hmm... People stopped reviewing for pairings... Guess I could do whatever I want which sounds good to me!**

 **Pairings:**

 **Ike/Mia: 9**

 **Soren/Micaiah: 6**

 **Geoffrey/Elincia: 5**

 **Gatrie/Tree: 5**

 **Gatrie/Shinon in a dress: 5**

 **Mist/Sothe: 4**

 **Mist/Rolf: 4**

 **Lethe/Mordecai: 3**

 **Pelleas/Lucia: 4**

 **Haar/Jill: 3**

 **Oscar/Tanith: 3**

 **Zihark/Lyre: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lethe: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lyre: 3**

 **Gatrie/Astrid: 3**

 **Adrian/Naliah: 1**

 **Adrian/Fiona: 1**

 **Ike/Marcia: 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Response:**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000:** Well Lanvega died in the series but we don't know the reason. Soren is still young and arrogance isn't new for a prince so young until he sees the real nature of the world. Maybe Micaiah or someone will melt it. Who knows?

 **Chapter 6: The Gentle Dragon(Pelleas)**

Across the countryside, Pelleas rides to explore outside of Nevassa. A barren land that little green grows; most of the land covered by rock and rarely any trees around. He was His loving and shy nature was known in the land that gave him the name: The Lonely Dragon.

A twin brother of Soren Imperius but not identical. His wavy blue hair runs down to his shoulders and his love for stories is what respected highly by his mother. His opinion of the Mad King's War is neutral and his fighting abilities are above average in Daeinian standards but his mental abilities are one to be respected, not for war but for society yet weak sense of judgment. No rivalry nor jealousy between the brothers as their brotherly love for each other is something many noticed to be the closest relationship than any other siblings. Despite the close relationship, Soren is more favored by Ashnard for his ruthless and aggressive personality.

Pelleas is not bad at magic or sword. He's just not as great as people expects of him. Soren, however, noted about Pelleas talent in music that soothes the soldiers and guards of Daein to increase morale. He is not as athletic built as Soren but he attractive enough to many noblewomen in Daein and his skills and love for horses are noted to be unique amongst every generation of House Imperius due to House Imperius are known to ride on dragons.

"A beautiful day," Pelleas rubs the neck of his horse, "Agape."

Agape is a black stallion, a heavy one but also fast like the wind. He is one of the steeds of Marado where Pelleas was granted a choice between all the horses in the territory and Pelleas chose the horse he has currently. Agape is gazing on whatever green is left within the plains until Pelleas mounted on him and have him gallop. He is heading home, to Nevassa.

In his head is a song that he design to play. A ball is hosted in Nevassa and he's sure that many nobles are coming. He is sure that all the nobles are coming. They have to...

Before he reached Nevassa, he spotted an army marching. There must be 10,000 of them; all clad in white steel armor and some wielding swords or bows. They are not Crimeans since their sigil on their shields looks nothing like any noble house of Crimea. A crest of the head of a red wolf on every shield of every soldier. They are from Westmarch, a kingdom from the land of Sanctuary. They march towards the gates and chant:

 _Hail Soren, Incarnation of Malthael, Lord of Death, Lord of Wisdom!_

Pelleas watches as they march. The gates ofNevassa opens to them. The people feel unsure about the soldiers of Westmarch coming in through their gates and city. With the army of Westmarch coming in, the relations between House Imperius and their vessels starting to be alarming.

Pelleas gallops through and reaches the keep to ask questions but before he could find Soren, he hid in the corner and see that Westmarch commander in audience with him. They appear to be talking and what Pelleas see in Soren's eyes are the fire of ambition. Yes, he knows. The Begnion Empire is the prize and Pelleas knows it yet he doesn't know the reason why he desires the Begnion Empire. He had notice some sort of paranoia from Soren but nobody knows what make him afraid.

"We will fight for you." the commander of the Westmarch army said.

"Swear it." Soren replies and the commander pulls out a knife.

Pelleas watch from the corner as he witnessed how much power got into Soren's head. The Westmarch commander remove his gauntlet and slice his palm. After he sliced it, the commander declares, "We will die for House Imperius!"

Pelleas eyes widen; what he sees is true as he had expected. Soren is mad with power and ran to his room. He closes the door with his heart pumping. He can scarcely believe what he saw. He approaches towards his brother who turns his attention to him.

"Soren."

"Brother." Soren nods his head and signals the Westmarch captain to leave the room.

"I was hoping to see you on the throne to plan for something big. Are you sure our invasion of Begnion will not be a failure?" Pelleas wonders why Soren is really confident of beating the Begnion Empire.

That is what he expected. Soren nods his head in response. What is Soren planning in this invasion? Many Daeinian nobility are dissatisfied with the plan and yet Soren is going through it. Soren must have a plan. As many sort of foreign religions passing through Daein, Asheran, the religion of Ashera is the major religion currently and some are converting to worshipping the five Archangels.

The Qun, or they call the code of honor of the Qunari, was particle adopted by Soren and reform the Daeinian law such as children are raised as soldiers from a very young age and expected to be strong, disciplined, and stoic, with strong sense of duty and honor. When Soren and Ashnard reform the Qun into Daeinian law, many Qunari moved to Daein and become part of the royal bodyguard for Soren, numbering 10,000 Qunaris. The only thing that Soren left out was that he doesn't believe that forcefully teaching the Qun is necessary like most Qunari will believe.

The Qunari, taller and more physically robust than humans with skin of varying metallic colors, white hair, pointed ears, and vivid eyes. They have the strength to carry a human with ease.

His brother's attitude changed. The power that transferred into Soren's head is what Pelleas can see. What happened to Soren?

Pelleas wonders the reason for the madness Soren is experiencing. What if the throne is turning Soren away from what he believes in? Everything that's going on that Pelleas is witnessing worries him.

* * *

 **Pairings:**

 **Ike/Mia: 10**

 **Soren/Micaiah: 7**

 **Geoffrey/Elincia: 5**

 **Gatrie/Tree: 5**

 **Gatrie/Shinon in a dress: 5**

 **Mist/Sothe: 4**

 **Mist/Rolf: 4**

 **Lethe/Mordecai: 3**

 **Pelleas/Lucia: 4**

 **Haar/Jill: 3**

 **Oscar/Tanith: 3**

 **Zihark/Lyre: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lethe: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lyre: 3**

 **Gatrie/Astrid: 3**

 **Adrian/Naliah: 1**

 **Adrian/Fiona: 1**

 **Ike/Marcia: 1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: Added**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: It's just so hard when you start having a writer's block and you are having trouble with the characters that you are trying to write. I am making some changes through this story, maybe without changing much. Honestly, this chapter was planned to introduce the rest of Soren's siblings but were scrapped due to complications.**

 **Chapter 7: Conquest(Ashnard)**

 **Melior**

With Gurgurant stabs to the floor and the palace seems to be redesigned. Banners of House Rindell, the ancient enemy of House Imperius, have been brought down and places the red banners of the black dragon head on every side of the palace. Melior was a beautiful place and the culture of Crimea is so powerful that it can influence the whole continent of Tellius. With 300,000 soldiers he came with to conquer Melior which only 60,000 are from Nevassa with leaving only 30,000 defending the city of Nevassa.

Ashnard's reputation has now spread throughout the land as the Scourge of Crimea as he easily defeated and slaughter the name of Crimean chivalry. The Melior massacre is what many called it, resulting Begnion pressure near Daein's southern borders. Yet Ashnard cares not as long as he wins and knows that he is the most powerful man in the continent.

"Sire," Ashnard looks to Bryce who had received a message, "the Begnion Empire have cross close to our southern border with 200,000 men."

A smile cracks his face as his plan of the continental war is in motion. His plan to release the dark god is closer to achieve as he brought more into his war. Though Ashnard admits that in the current state, Daein is no match for the might of the Begnion Empire due to its size, economy, influence, and colonial power.

"Excellent!" Ashnard's tone of voice is of insanity, "Now it's time for our invasion of Gallia and attack Goldoa to proceed. Old King Dheginsea sits on his throne still and does nothing. How long will he tolerate me attacking him continuously at his border?"

Madness...

Pure madness is what he fills the air with his breath. Provoking Goldoa will put Daein into a tough position of winning what Ashnard wanted and yet loyalty is the greatest virtue that Daeinian soldiers respect the most. And Bryce is an example of an ideal Daeinian warrior: Loyal, prestigious, and strong.

"Sire?" There was worry in Bryce's voice. Never had he wished to serve a king who is a madman yet he knows the code of honor that recites in the Daeinian Military Code.

"Tell me, general. Do you have any idea the starting of the rivalry between House Imperius and House Rindell?"

Bryce replies, "The foundation of Crimea and Daein. With Crimea supporting peace with the laguz and Daein supporting war against the laguz."

Ashnard smirks, standing up from the Crimean throne before he grabs Gurgurant and smashes the giant sword across the golden throne, destroying the symbol of the seat of power of Crimean monarchy. "And now, I had crushed my rival once and for all. Never to rise again once the princess is captured. After 600 years of family feud and rivalry, I won it."

* * *

 **600 years ago, Sienne**

Emperor Henry Kirsch rules Begnion approaches to a woman of House Li. A stranger to him yet a beauty; high cheekbone, exotic face, and luscious silky black hair. The emperor looks at her as if she is his favorite of all of his many mistresses and not only was she of a powerful noble house but also said to be the distant cousin to the Emperor of Imperial Cathay, the most powerful rival to the entire Begnion Empire and the emerging Laguz Nations. A baby boy, blue of hair and brownish eyes. He smirks as he adores this child yet he knows the secret must be kept in order for the stability of the empire due to their devotion to the Empress.

"I have a son... I have a SON!" Henry carries the child and raises him up with excitement as he named his bastard child: Bernard Imperius. Not only he named the child but Henry built him and his favorite mistress a new city which is to be named Nevassa.

10 days later, another bastard was born but this time is a different mistress. A beautiful maiden, blonde hair and fair skin. Rumors have it that Henry was going to divorce his wife in order to marry the maiden he is said to have loved since childhood, resulting suspicion from the Begnion Empress and as well the anger of the mistress who mothers Bernard Imperius.

The other bastard was named Connor Rindell who later in the years will become rivals with his half bastard brother.

* * *

 **All right.**

 **Sorry for the late update, I was having writer's block and was having trouble with this chapter which is why it was so short. If you want to know this, my stories put all fantasy fandoms in a single universe.**

 **Scrapped ideas of the chapter:**

\- Introduction of the rest of the Imperius royal family

\- How Ashnard succeed his father

\- Going deep into detail of the rivalry between House Imperius and House Rindell or how they became the most powerful houses in their respective regions.

\- History of Almedha and Ashnard

\- Ashnard's childhood

 **Pairing:**

Soren/Micaiah: 8

 **No I did not scrap the other pairings, it's just too lazy to download the chapter and trying to copy and paste it. And I feel too tired to do it.**


End file.
